Separate Lives
by Puffy Tribulation
Summary: A one shot story that takes place after the battle with Luther.


A SO3 Lemon fic, FxS pairing. Specially manufactured by Puffy, dedicated to **Tiger5913** for writing that beautiful Story _Shadow Heart II: So Far Away_.

Gawd! I love that story! A must read for Yuri X Alice fans!

And to make up for the 'lack of lemon' in my first fic. Hehehe!

(x) Warning (x)

Heavy lemon ahead, please proceed with caution.

(x) Warning (x)

Disclaimer: Please take note that I do not claim whatsoever that I own any of the mentioned characters in the story. Star Ocean 3 and all related characters and places belong solely to their respected owners. Suing me won't do you any good since I'm still eating out of my parents' hands and cannot even claim the clothes on my back as my own!

(x)(x)(x)

**Separate Lives.**

_S.D 778. Six years after that fateful battle against The Creator._

_Sol III, First Satellite, Moonbase._

The Leingod Research Lab.

The woman in white lab coat was busy inputting some data in the computer, her long brown hair was neatly caught at the base of her neck with a clip. Her smooth skin glowed with the soft luster of a pearl, flawless, simply perfect. Her intelligent blue eyes rarely missed anything, despite the mean way she was typing the data into the computer.

She looks even more beautiful today, Fayt Leingod mused to himself, looking at her when he thinks she's not looking.

From where he sat, at an elevated level than where she was working, Fayt could easily monitor all laboratory procedures. He didn't want anyone to catch him gawking at his assistant, not only would it cause embarrassing questions, she would not appreciate the rumor that may arise if he's caught.

Then he sighed as he looked down at the wedding band on his hand.

Voices came back to him, voices from the past, urging him to reconsider the path he was about to take.

"_Oh come now, Fayt! A marriage of convenience? Yes she's beautiful and gentle and very intelligent and you could say when the gods made her, they broke the mold and all such stuff…but are you sure about this?"_

"_If you marry and then can't make the marriage work, you'll both end up miserable."_

"_And besides," a lady friend of his, squeezed in. "What if you find someone else, what if you finally meet someone you'll fall in love with. Will you simply discard your wife? It won't be fair for the two of you, if you go ahead with this madcap of a plan!"_

_His friends meant well, they were worried that he was making a mistake. He had tried to assure them._

"_Love is just a fancy of the mind, nothing more." He declared, much to his friends' dismay. "What's important in a marriage is that they are compatible with each other, and each one benefits from the other to be more productive. In short, a mutualism kind of relationship."_

_They were not convinced._

_It was a well known fact that without Ryoko, Fayt's mother, Robert Leingod wouldn't have been able to achieve what he has accomplished. _

_And with his father gone, Fayt had decided to continue his father's work, not the forbidden science of course, Fayt knew just how traumatic that would be for the subject._

_But Ryoko wanted to have a grandchild, she didn't demand it of him, but Fayt could see the longing in her eyes._

_He wanted to please her, but he was equally devoted to his work. Hence he chose to marry someone who would not only understand his line of work, but someone who would support him and at the same time give him the child his mother longed for. Someone who would not make demands on him, a woman who would not stand between him and his work._

_It sounded very much a cold union, but if they are both dedicated to work, if both share the same devotion to their research, no one would feel neglected, and their child…well he'll grow up the same way his father was brought up. _

_Fayt had been confident that his research would keep him busy, that he would have been satisfied with his accomplishment._

_He had believed that nothing is as important as finishing what his father begun._

_He was wrong._

He was married for almost a year now, still no plan for a child for they have been on the brink of a new discovery, and he and his wife worked really hard day in and day out to think about having a child.

Fayt looked again at the young woman; she was now busy scanning through the monitor. He gazed at her profile, wondering when he had started noticing her. It's not as if Sophia was a stranger to him, but when she transferred here 9 months ago, he had been elbow deep in research that he could only nod at her in greeting.

Strange that, though Genomorphy isn't really her field of specialty, Sophia has managed to accomplish what his other co-researchers could not. She has quickly adapted to it, and was now one of his most valuable assistant, the best in fact, all in a span of few months!

"Dr. Leingod?" Sophia called him formally. At work, she had insisted to be professional, calling him by his given name just didn't sound right. Sophia had argued. Fayt shook his head ruefully, they have known each other since childhood...and yet...oh well,trust Sophia to do what is prim and proper.

"Yes? What is it Sophia?" He asked approaching her table.

"Please take a look at this." She pointed out the monitor, some unicellular organisms were shown.

"Bacteroid B126 shows a 10 percentdecrease in the plasma level, Bacteroid B125 has 15 percentelevated plasma level, Bacteroid C120 no visible changes."

Fayt nodded. "What about the genetic profile?" 

Sophia gave another command to the computer.

"Bacteroid B126 shows a slight genetic mutation in DNA strand AUC-23, Bacteroid B125 shows no genetic change, control subject Bacteroid C120 no changes."

"All right." Fayt said, "Isolate Bacteroid B126 and commence culture pronto."

The computer began to work, Fayt looked down at her.

"Hey ol' chum, it's almost lunch time, would you like to join me?" He invited.

She shook her head. "There are some more files I need to update; I'll catch a bite later. But thanks for asking." She smiled at him then concentrated back on her work.

Fayt glanced down at her nimble hands, and saw the flicker of metal. Her wedding band.

They never talk about their marriage; it was something they both avoid. And he wondered not for the first time if she was content with the man she had married.

Sighing, he went out. There was nothing he was needed for right now, so he might as well grab the opportunity and eat.

He decided to take a quick lunch at the nearest cafeteria. He sat alone on the table, he was not really hungry but he forced himself to eat. Times like these were precious few.

Something is bothering him. Fayt couldn't deny it any longer. At first he thought it was just fatigue catching up with him, but even after he took a few days off, the feeling refused to leave.

It was a feeling of discontentment. Shocked that even his work could not bring his usual enthusiasm as it did before, Fayt wondered what was wrong with him, His physician assured him that, physically he is healthy and that perhaps he should lie low for a while.

The doctor assured him that depression is common and would pass.

Still he felt like an empty shell of a man, except when he is with her.

Sophia.

How and when it happened, he didn't know. All he knew was that whenever she's near, he felt strangely alive. And work didn't matter anymore; he couldn't care less if the other lab beat him into producing the vaccine for the new bacterial-like disease that was striking a small population in the planet of Roak.

And the feeling bothered him too, for a man who have been dedicated in completing his father's research…all of that pales in the face of this new emotion that had suddenly emerged from his breast.

He wanted her. Fayt realized suddenly.

He wanted her.

Sophia.

Voices from the past rose up to taunt him once again.

"_What if you meet someone you'll finally fall in love with? Will you discard your wife? That's not fair! To her and yourself!"_

"_Don't do it Fayt! It might be a mistake you'd only regret! And consider the poor girl's feelings…you simply cannot abandon her when you find out that you were wrong."_

Of course it's not right to discard his wife as if she meant nothing more but the lab coat he sheds at the end of the day! He had given her his promise to care for her for the rest of their days! And he's not about to break that promise. No sir, he had made his bed and now he got to lie on it…but he couldn't help this aching feeling…

Sophia.

He wanted her.

God, how he wanted her.

(x)(x)(x)(x)

Sophia sat in front of the monitor not really seeing anything. She rubbed her hands, although she tried to appear casual, she had noticed Fayt's interest in her wedding band.

What was he thinking?

Like Fayt, she heard disapproving voices from the past.

"_No, Sophia!" her friend cried out. "You can't mean to marry someone like him!"_

"_He doesn't love you." Another insisted. "Don't rush into this, you'll find the right man, I'm sure of it. Come on, you can't go through that! Think of yourself!"_

"_But I love him. I really do. It doesn't matter if he loves me or not…I just want to be with him." Sophia said. The poignant sadness in her voice made her friends cry._

_"You deserve a better man!" They declared, "He is not worthy of you!"_

_Sophia shook her head, hugging her friends close. _

"_There's no other man for me…he is the one I truly love. I'd rather be with the one I love even if he doesn't care for me, than to be with someone who loves me. I can only be happy when I am with him…"_

_Yes, she had married the man she loves, even though she knew that he loved her not. She had hoped that bearing his name and his children one day would make her happy, but the ache in her heart only deepened._

_She longed to be loved, to be cherished…the way her father cherished and loved his wife…The way Uncle Robert loved and cherished Aunt Ryoko…_

_But it seems she was destined to live her life unloved by the man she married. She had to be content that at least, he had made her his wife._

They hadn't been married for very long, Sophia tried to suppress the pain and loneliness. They were married. Yes. But they live separate lives, separate beds. How she longs to be a part of his, how she aches to belong to him.

Tears threatened to fall, and she swiped them impatiently. She has never been this both happy and unhappy her entire life.

She had tried to drown her sadness in work. Somehow they had helped keep her mind off at least for a while. Somehow work has become her haven, though she longs with all her heart to seek comfort in her husband's arms. He would only drive her away.

He didn't really want her. He only wanted an heir, so that he could pass on his inheritance to the next generation.

She should be content that he had chosen her to be the mother of his child, she had managed at first to be content, but now…she wanted more.

She wanted a man who would love her to distraction, someone who could not care less if all the stars burn out and the moon has fallen down its orbit so long as they were together.

She will be the center of his universe and everything else be damned! 

Surely, her husband would be forgiving if she sought someone else, not when he could not give her what she needed…especially when she had just realized she needed far more than he was willing to give.

Sophia blew her nose on her hanky, a mutinous glint in her blue eyes. Well, if her husband won't love her, she'll find someone who will!

Just then Fayt returned, he resumed his seat at the table. Catching her eyes on him, he smiled at her.

Sophia smiled back at him, and this time, her smile carried a great wealth of meaning.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Sophia never expected to set foot on this castle ever again. Chateau Aquaria was a beautiful castle, once the seat of highest authority in the Sacred Kingdom of Aquaria. But after the Great War with the 4D beings, Aquaria and Airyglyph has joined forces to 'resurrect' the United Kingdom of Aquor, and has designated Peterny as the capital city. The castle was set in the planet Elicoor II, which later joined the Pangalactic Federation despite its low technology, mainly because of the Sacred Orb that was still enshrined in Kaddan, hence the Chateau has maintained its charming, medieval air.

Sophia followed the butler who greeted her at the entrance. They walked past a hallway adorned with baroque paintings and tapestries and armored knights stood at each side.

She was very pleased with the place. She had always loved fairytales. And seeing a beautiful castle such as this once more, it was like a dream come true.

The butler led her to the balcony. Giles announced her arrival.

"Your lady is here my lord."

The man who was gazing out the gardens turned and smiled at her.

He approached them, and took her hands.

"Will that be all sir?" Giles asked.

"Yes. Thank you Giles."

The butler bowed and promptly left.

"I didn't realize that you'd invite me to such a place like this Fayt. You surprised me." Sophia said smiling.

Fayt tucked her hand into his arm and led her to a corner of the balcony where a table was set.

"What's this? A dinner for two?" She asked still smiling as Fayt held a chair for her.

He took the chair next to her. Fayt noticed the pleased gleam in her eyes and he was glad.

They ate their meal, talking about mundane things, about work, and other topics. He seemed to know how to make her laugh, and Sophia felt she had never been this happy before.

"I own this castle Sophia, just bought it recently." Fayt confided.

"But the funds! Weren't you saving them for the research?" Sophia nearly choked on her wine.

"Ah well, I really loved this place, so I thought I should grab the opportunity before someone else beats me to it."

Sophia nodded, she felt exactly the same way. She loved this castle, had really fond memories here. But she didn't know that Fayt was willing to sacrifice his research in exchange for this land. Why he was the most dedicated workaholic she'd met in her entire life!

Afterwards, they walked through the castle, re-exploring the old places, the chapel was still as beautiful, the library with their old books about symbology, the throne room was turned into a ballroom, while he told her about some unmentioned history of the castle.

It was when he led her to the master bedchamber that Sophia began to feel nervous.

For a moment she stood there gazing at the huge canopied bed, the fireplace provided warmth to the room but she felt goose bumps all over her skin.

Fayt closed the door behind him, the lock making a definite click as he shot the bolt in place.

He gazed at her turned back, she looked so elegant, so beautiful that he ached just looking at her.

Sophia turned to him uncertainly. "Fayt?" She rubbed her hands over her arms as if cold. 

He didn't give her a chance to refuse him, closing the distance between them, he swiftly held her in his arms and sought her lips.

He kissed her hungrily, with all the pent up longing he had held in check all these months…

When she didn't resist, rather kissed him back just as hungry, something seemed to snap inside him.

Everything was happening so fast. Dimly Sophia became aware that he had carried her to the bed, He had loosened her clothing leaving her clad in only her undies.

"I love you." He confessed against her lips.

Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"You what?" she gasped.

Fayt smiled at her stunned features.

"I said I love you…I just didn't expect that I had to act the villain and snare you in my room to get you into my bed." He teased.

"You planned all of this to get me here?" She asked incredulously.

"Isn't it obvious? Why else would I spend a fortune to secure this castle, which is located in a backwater planet, with no technology save the phonograph and if our space shuttle gets damaged we could get stuck here for the rest of our lives!"

"I wanted to have you all to myself Sophia." He continued.

"But the lab, Gina and the rest, they'd wonder where we are." Sophia was shocked to hear this from Fayt, she knew just how important work was to him…is he really walking away from it?

They were just a step away in completing the vaccine, a Bachtein Nobel award awaits the first scientist to accomplish the vaccine needed to help the civilians of Roak…

"So let them wonder." Fayt shrugged. He pulled her closer, enjoying the feel of her breasts against his body.

"You are walking away from all that, for me?" She asked once more still unable to believe him.

"Yes. Don't you believe me? I know it's all sudden, and I never gave you a choice to say no to me, but I do love you Sophia."

The sight of her tears, alarmed him. By the 24 balls of the 12 Apostles! Fayt cursed himself for his recklessness, she didn't want to be with him. Arrrrgh! how could he have been so blind?!

"Sophia? What is it? Love if you don't want me, I won't force you I promise, if you want to go back to—"

When she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, Fayt didn't know what to do, her actions confused him, but he would never, ever force himself on her. Why if she ordered him never to touch her again, he won't even dare disarrange a strand of her hair!

"It's not that Fayt…" She said softly, too softly that he had to strain to hear her.

"Then what is it?"

"I just didn't expect you to love me…" Sophia confessed in a rush.

Fayt released the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"But I do love you. I just didn't realize it soon enough." He confessed.

He grasped her arms and made her look at him.

"Tell me it's not too late." He demanded urgently.

"Tell me that we still have a chance together."

Sophia smiled at him, her eyes glowing with happiness. She brushed away her tears. He loves her! Though she had thought it impossible, he did, he cared enough to turn his back on his work just to be with her!

"Oh Fayt I love you too." She declared, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Truly?" He asked, laughing in delight.

"Truly, madly, deeply." She vowed.

With a promise like that, he simply had to kiss her. Wrapped in each other's arms, the sank in the bed.

For a moment he held back to look at her partial nudity, the soft dim light gave her skin a creamy gold glow, with the luster of a highly prized pearl. He drank in her loveliness, noting the soft blush the crept from her breast to her cheeks.

"You are beautiful." He breathed in awe.

"Fayt…" Sophia felt incredibly shy with him, and yet she wanted to please him.

She had the strongest urge to cover herself when he removed the last scrap of clothing, his hands lingering over her skin as he peeled off the last barrier.

And then she was completely naked.

Sophia looked away, couldn't bear the intimacy as he took his fill.

She was all the he had hoped for and more. From the exquisite beauty of her face, to the proud tilt of her breasts, down to her magnificent legs.

He touched her with shaky hands, as if afraid this was just a dream, an image his mind has conjured.

He caressed her face, lightly brushed her lips with his fingertips, then traveled down the length of her body, gently he cupped her breasts, sucking in his breath as her nipples rose to meet his palms, he kissed each rosy tip before exploring downward.

He measured the span of her waist, then ran his hands over her hips.

"Will you let me see?" he asked hoarsely.

Sophia heard him, but she didn't know what he meant, she's naked already, what else is left to see?

"Fayt?" She asked uncertainly.

He kissed her lips, gently nipping her lower lip, he framed her face with both hands and gazed at her eyes.

"Kitten, will you let me see? Please?" He asked again.

She frowned in confusion.

"This." He replied, drawing her knees high with both hands and then he parted her thighs.

The intimacy was unbearable!

Sophia had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying out, she had never felt this vulnerable, this exposed. But she wanted to please him, wanted to please him so much that she was willing to bear anything.

Fayt gazed at her for a long moment, there at the place where their bodies would soon fuse, his breathing harried. She's incredibly beautiful,a deeper shade than her lips. With awe he touched her, gently exploring, seeing just how small the aperture to her heart was. So tightly closed as if a finger won't fit inside, much less a man's—

"Fayt…" Sophia gasped, clutching his hands, she was terribly embarrassed.

He ceded to her pleas for now, the notion that she was still untouched made him lightheaded. Is it possible? Could it be that she's still a virgin?

Does it matter?

Hell, he didn't know. It shouldn't really. But he found himself wishing otherwise.

Her shook his head mentally, what was he thinking? It's simply not possible, he's just deluding himself, because he wanted to be her first, her one and only.

He told himself it didn't matter, what matters now is that they are together and nothing, _nothing_ will come between them ever again.

He may not be her first, but he damn well is the last lover she'll have. Fayt swore to himself.

"You are beautiful…perfect…don't be shy with me…" He murmured, seeking her lips.

She didn't want to be shy with him, but her inexperience with carnal matters made her unconfident. She was very much afraid she'd disappoint him.

Fayt had shed his own clothing, and tossed them aside carelessly. The sight of him as he loomed above her, made a curious constriction in her chest.

"I love you…you're my lady, my love, my life." He vowed.

Tears sprang in her eyes at his words, she was deeply touched.

Shyly she looked down at his nakedness, unconsciously gaping as she saw his staring flesh. He was completely aroused, full and proudly erect.

He's too huge. Her mind cried out in alarm. What if he rips her apart?

Nonsense! Another voice chided. He loves her, he won't harm her.

She trusts him, Sophia realized, knowing he would never do anything to hurt her.

Fayt saw the hesitation in her as she saw his nakedness, it moved him to realize that, she wasn't very much experienced with men.

His kiss was gentle this time, slow and sweet.

She gasped he caressed her breasts, never thought they'd be so sensitive to him. As if sensing her embarrassment, Fayt moved slowly.

He wanted to taste her, so badly that his hands shook from the fierce yearning, but ceding to her modesty, he forced himself to go slow.

He stroked her nipples with light fingers, gently squeezed the coral points, and heard her gasp his name.

Unable to wait any longer, his mouth swoop down to kiss one pouting nipple. He caught the red tip with his teeth, then teased her with his tongue.

He seemed to know her needs far better than she does. Sophia could only moan her pleasure as he began to suck her deeply, again and again he kissed her breast, suckling, biting. And slowly her inhibition melted away.

When he slid his hand between her legs, Sophia forced herself to relax. She had the urge to clamp her legs close.

"Be at ease _ma petite_." He whispered against her ear. "I won't hurt you…"

He didn't want to think of her past lover, not now…he can't afford to be jealous. But he couldn't help wonder what kind of relationship they have…why she's still as innocent like this…or perhaps it's just that it had been so long for her.

Fayt shook his head, not wanting to dwell on such thoughts. He wanted to think of their future together, not the wasted past.

Besides, he was given another chance to right his mistakes, he should be grateful!

Slowly, the tension in her body eased. Gently he caressed her, taking so much pleasure in just touching her warmth, her softness.

He heard the intake of breath she took as he parted her nether lips, slowly seeking her clit.

"Fayt!" She moaned as he stroked her lightly. His thumb gently rubbing circles, there where she is most sensitive.

"My thumb's too rough?" He asked, kissing her parted lips. "Would you rather I use my tongue instead?"

The blush in her face made her more endearing to him. Fayt chuckled, rubbing his nose against hers.

"Don't worry; I have never done that before too." He said.

Then his eyes became serious, he gazed down at the length of her body, there where he cupped her intimately in his palm.

The urge to taste her, became stronger with every beat of his heart. He wanted to taste her, to know how she would feel against his mouth, if she'd feel as good as he had dreamed of her.

"Will you let me?" He asked huskily.

Without waiting for her answer, he moved down her body, Sophia shuddered as he kissed his way down.

"Fayt no." She whimpered as he parted her legs.

He knelt between her thighs, gazing down at her. Sophia shook her head, surely he's not going to do it…I shouldn't let him…it's not decent!

"Oh yes I will." He declared. "I should…and it's not _in_decent!" Belatedly, Sophia realized she had spoken her thoughts aloud.

"You are beautiful…even here." He touched her. "I want to love you in all ways, in this way."

How could she refuse him? Yet she wavered between embarrassment and the desire to give in to him.

"If you don't like it, I'll stop." He promised, his eyes twinkling. He adored this side of her, so shy, so unsure, so desperate to do what is right.

She turned her face away, easing the tension in her thighs. Fayt felt her surrender, and kissed her knees in silent thanks for trusting him.

He kissed the soft skin of her inner thigh, rubbing his cheek against her softness, marveling at the pleasure it gave him to do so.

The first touch of his lips at her feminine core made her hips buckle. Fayt clamped her down gently but firmly, allowing no escape.

Sophia brought her hand to her mouth to keep herself from crying out, biting the fleshy area between her thumb and forefinger as she felt him kiss her intimately.

His tongue touched her, licked her tentatively, then becoming bolder, more demanding. He caught her clit between his teeth and gently tugged her, making her squirm as sensations electrified her in colorful bursts.

"_Ma petite_ you taste so good." He breathed against her flesh.

He sucked her clit gently, then sought the tiny aperture to her heart. Eagerly he pushed his tongue inside, hungry for a deeper taste of her.

Unconsciously she pulled his hair, thrashing against his mouth, yet unable to escape, not when he had wrapped his arms around her thighs, pulling her close to his mouth. She could feel his tongue, probing inside her.

"Fayt!" She wailed. "Fayt what are you doing to me!"

In answer he thrust his tongue deeper inside her, mimicking the more intimate rhythm of intercourse.

He is driving her mad! Sophia didn't know how much more she could take.  
Just when she thought she'd die from the exquisite torture, ecstasy flooded her being, pleasure rippled through her body, consuming her in its intensity.

When she opened her eyes, he was looking at her with a smug look in his face.

"So…do you like it?" He asked, his eyes teasing.

"Cad." She accused lightly.

He chuckled then licked his lips, his eyes darkened as he caught her taste once more.

"You are very delectable." He declared. "I'll get addicted to you, no doubt."

She punched him in the chest in embarrassment.

He laughed and pulled her close.

"You taste funny." Sophia whispered as he kissed her.

"No. I taste of _you_." He replied, gazing at her with love in his eyes.

Sophia caressed his lips with her finger tips, remembering the pleasure he had given, she wanted to give him the same.

She caressed his body, pleased with his muscular physique, but when she would have touched him where he was most a man, Fayt caught her hand.

"No." He groaned. "Another night _petite_ I'll let you do what you want with me, but not now…I can barely hold on to myself as it is, touch me and I'll only disappoint you tonight." He said hoarsely, trying to smile but failed.

He rolled on top of her, his eyes looking intently at hers.

She looked up at him; saw the yearning in his eyes, in the waiting tenseness of his body.

Sophia parted her legs, in a silent gesture of surrender, letting him know without words that she was his.

She could only cling to him, her fingernails unconsciously digging into his shoulders as Fayt slid his hips between her legs, for one brief moment, Sophia felt apprehensive as she felt him against her. He felt incredibly huge and hard...

He rubbed himself against her softness, groaning with anticipation and pleasure as he lubricated his flesh with her own desire. With tenderness that belied the raging fire in his loins, Fayt parted the soft lips of her heart…

She's so small, so tight.

Just as he was beginning to fear he's too big for her, Fayt groaned as he finally managed to sink inside.

He gasped as he felt the resistance…the barrier that declared her virginity.

"Sophia?" He groaned. Had he merely imagined it? Perhaps he wanted her to be a virgin so much that his senses played a trick on him.

Fayt tested her sheath once more, and once again met the barrier that won't permit him access.

He shuddered as full realization struck him…the soft, tight heart he had never claimed from their wedding night to this moment has never been breached.

The realization proved to be his undoing. Fayt clenched his teeth to regain control but it was too late.

Helplessly bowing to force of his needs Fayt could only watch the way she bit her lip, muffling the sound of pain…pain from his penetration. She was so tightly closed against him, so breathtakingly small…but even so, the tiny slit completely helpless against the unyielding hardness of his male domination…and soon the tiny aperture stretched wide, wider still, with no other choice but to surrender to his invading flesh.

Her innocence resisted him for an instant before yielding…a fragile barrier that was helpless against the onslaught of his possession.

"Fayt…" She gasped softly as she felt him fill her. Felt how her body parted and stretched to sheathe him.

She could feel him, throbbing strongly with the beat of his heart…he was buried so deeply, so much a part of her…but much as she cherished his presence, her body protested, resisting his possession that was still alien to her.

He was a prisoner of his own needs and desires…completely at the mercy of his own body…he couldn't stop, even when she whimpered her pain…the heartless monster that he was, he couldn't stop…he needed her so much. So damn much.

But somehow, he gathered the strength to pull back, yet unable to leave her completely.

Panting, he collapsed on top of her, willing his body to be still.  
She was so sweet…incredibly sweet and his. His alone.  
The mere thought that she was untouched nearly blew his head away.  
He kissed away her tears.

"Sophia…" He said hoarsely.

"I'm fine…" She whimpered against the side of his neck.

He didn't believe her, Fayt withdrew his head to gaze at her eyes. They shimmered with barely contained pain…pain because of him.

How could something that feels so sweet to him, be a double-edged sword for her?

Sophia wiggled her hips tentatively, trying to ease the tightness in her flesh.

"Please don't move…" Fayt groaned through clenched teeth…for a moment very much afraid he'd lose control again, which wouldn't help them both in any way…

The urge to fill her deeper was so strong…barely contained…if he's going to give in to the demands of his flesh, he'll only end up hurting her…as if he hadn't hurt her already, a voice taunted him.

Sophia gazed down between their bodies, there, where they were intimately joined… he was only half buried…a good length of him still unsheathed.

He had measured the depths of her body once, and then forced himself to withdraw.

Fayt gasped as Sophia wrapped her thighs around his waist, as if inviting him to sink deeper…he cried out, a deep, guttural sound that bespoke of needs unfulfilled…but he reigned on his desires…clutching her hips, Fayt stilled her unconscious movements.

"Sophia…DON'T MOVE!" he ground out savagely. Sweat broke out in his skin in great rivulets, testimony to his iron will.

"Please…" Sophia moaned, not understanding his hesitation.

"You're so small…I'll only hurt you again." Fayt whispered breathlessly.

"No…you won't." Sophia insisted. "Please Fayt…please…" 

He sucked his breath through clenched teeth as he felt her hands against his chest; they were soft, silky and burned him hotter than any flame.

"Sophia…" He groaned as she touched him…slowly circled the aching flesh that was begging to be sheathed, to be held inside her soft heart…Carefully, as if she'd done this a million times before, Sophia drew her nails lightly over the hard flesh, teasing him beyond endurance.

She gasped in surprise as the very same hands that restrained her, now lifted her high to meet the downward invasion of his flesh…stretching her, filling her until she thought she'd surely burst any moment now with his essence. Her eyes dilating in wonder, as she finally knew the full glory of his possession.

His passion unchecked, unable to speak a single coherent word any more, Fayt could only groan as he pushed deeper, deeper still, stretching her so tautly he feared he'd rip her apart… but the force of his needs was far too strong to be denied any more.

Sophia arched her hips as he lunged deeper; filling her so thoroughly that for a breathless moment she believed he'd actually pierced her very soul.

"Fayt…" she moaned, the pain was gone, leaving only breathtaking sensations that was continuously increasing in intensity.

His answer was a thrust so hard and so deep that would have hurt her a moment too soon.

Fayt shuddered convulsively, finally reaching the pinnacle he sought…spewing his seed in a great outburst of fire, searing her to her very soul.

Breathless he collapsed on top of her, he kissed the side of her neck, inhaling her sweet fragrance.

"Are you all right?" Heasked huskily when he could finally speak again.

"Yes." She replied, stroking his hair as he rested his head against her breasts.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked once more, rubbing his cheek against the side of her breast.

"About what?" Sophia frowned in confusion.

Fayt raised his head to look at her eyes.

"That I am your first."

Heat rose up to her cheeks.

"But…we didn't make love on our wedding night…so how could you not be first?" She reasoned.

"But surely you got other boyfriends before me…" He rose up to kiss the tip of her nose.

"Yes…but they weren't you Fayt." She confessed.

Something glinted in his eyes, Fayt crushed her to him, buried his face against the fragrance of her hair.

"Sophia…Sophia" He groaned. "I don't deserve you."

She stroked the back of his neck.  
"Hehehe. You're stuck with me." She declared.

"I've neglected you all these months…"He groaned, feeling more guilty than ever.

"Yes but I forgive you." She agreed.

He raised himself on his arms. Neither could look away as he slowly pulled his flesh from the sweet grip of her body. His eyes dilating as he watched his own seed flow out, tinged with blood.

Fayt swallowed. The sight was a greater aphrodisiac than any known to man.

He remembered lunging wildly inside her, like a crazed animal…he had finished without giving her pleasure, Fayt thought in self disgust.

While he nearly imploded with ecstasy, with so much pleasure never before experienced, he had given her none! He had been too greedy, too selfish…  
The next time, he promised himself, the next time would be different.

They shared a bath in an old fashion brass tub that was big enough to hold both of them.

Sophia giggled as he sponged her toes, massaged her calves. Enjoying the simple pleasure as he bathed her, his fingers very gentle, very careful of her tender flesh as he cleansed her body. She bathed him in turn, giggling like a child when his one eyed head begged for her attention.

Afterwards, they made a quick raid in the kitchens, gathered all sorts of food and other tidbits, then locked themselves in the bedchamber, not wanting the world to intrude on them for some time yet.

(x)(x)(x)(x)

They were delightfully ensconced in the bedchamber for three whole days, Sophia sighed blissfully against her husband's chest.

"Happy?" Fayt asked.

She nodded. They never had a honeymoon after their marriage, Fayt had been impatient to get back in the lab and get on with his research. Knowing that he'll spending most of his time working,Sophia resigned her post at the Bachtein University to join Fayt in his research, just so she could be near him.

Then she remembered something, something she shouldn't have forgotten.

"Fayt. What would happen to the people of Roak! We just couldn't abandon the search for the cure!" She gasped raising her head to look at him, feeling guilty that so many were suffering while they were here, mindlessly happy together.

"To hell with that research! I'd rather stay here and have you all to myself…" He grumbled.

"But Fayt!" She protested.

"Don't worry, the crew knows what to do, we had done our part. Let them polish things up."

"Aren't you worried they may take all the credit?" Sophia asked tentatively. She played with a button on his nightshirt.

"Heh! Let them fight over it!" He chuckled.

Sophia wondered at the change in him, she never had imagined he'd be content just to be with her. Oh but she's deliriously happy!

"_Ma petite_, there's something I would like to ask you."

Sophia raised her head to look at him. Fayt traced the outline of her lips, feeling immensely happy, happiness that he still felt he didn't deserve and yet he couldn't help it.

"I hope you don't mind waiting a year or two for a baby…I'd like to have you all to myself…I don't want to share you just yet…not even with my own flesh and blood." He declared shamelessly.

"A baby." She murmured dreamily. "To please Aunt Ryoko."

Fayt shook his head.

"No _ma petite_, to please _me_…and if it pleases you, then as many babies as you want."

"I'd like to have six." She said.

"Six!" Fayt chuckled. He kissed her nose affectionately.  
"That would keep us busy indeed." He agreed.

She laughed as she saw the now familiar fire that lit his eyes, she felt an answering response within her, anticipation made her limbs languid, he just have to look at her and memories of their time together rushed to the fore, making her eager, breathless to know once more the devastating power of his possession.

To think that she once thought she'd live her life completely loveless, a life separate from his…

Now gazing at her husband's face, looking at her as if nothing else matters but to be with her, to love her. Possessive yet gentle, fierce yet loving…She couldn't ask for anything more.

(X)end(X)

Author's notes:

This is a one shot story that is more lemon than plot. I enjoyed writing this although I felt rather embarrassed myself.

Not being a science lover, you have to forgive that rather poor presentation of the 'experiment' in the lab. Hehehe.

As for my style of writing, if you don't like lemons, and FxS pairing in particular, sorry if I made you sick! Bwahahahaha!

(Just an afternote:  
I guess I should have explained a little about what this is all about...I was really aiming to let the reader think that Fayt and Sophia were married to someone else, not to each other. Thanks darkladyxion959, for letting me know that at least to a small degree, I managed to accomplish what I was hoping for.)

"We.Exist."

puffy.


End file.
